


I shouldn't cry

by elemental__ly



Series: You're sentenced to three sentences! [9]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Jackie Appreciation Fic, Minor Marco Diaz/Jackie Lynn Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elemental__ly/pseuds/elemental__ly
Summary: She had made that decision voluntarily. So, why did it hurt so much?





	I shouldn't cry

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 9: Tears.
> 
> Disclaimer: the name of SVTFOE is under the total responsibility of Daron Nefcy and Disney. History made for fan for fans, and I do not have any lucrative merit.

The news ran fast like wildfire, and soon it had reached the ears of Jackie Lynn Thomas: Marco had been transferred to Mewni. Honestly, the freckled girl didn't know if there were schools in the dimension, or if it was even legal, but the intentions behind it were paramount.

Marco had been transferred to Star's side, and Jackie couldn't help but smile sadly, removing the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes. They both knew it was the best. He wasn't happy at Echo Creek, and she could not chase him to a life of unhappiness, that's why she had let him go!

Marco would undoubtedly be happy in Mewni, and Jackie couldn't be happier for him. Although on the other hand, it was hard for her. She had to let him go from her heart too, even if it was not easy. _Baloo-balee, baloo-balow, I let you go, I let you go._ Finally, she took out her skateboard and headed in it towards the high school.

 


End file.
